The ABCs of Love
by dawnxofxbloodlyxhearts
Summary: This series I'm working on. These are the ABCs of the things the characters from Twilight love. Summary doesn't really make sense, sorry.


**Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer I just borrow them.**

**So this the first part of a series I am working on. I am going to try to make one for all the cullens. Ok so this is the first part of Edward's and im really proud of this one(which is a rare occurance for me). So these are like the things Edward love's in alphabetical order! So on with the story…**

**A**- Alice. Ah my psychic and psychotic sister. We might poke fun at each other but I do owe her my life for saving my life during those dark days were I thought Bella was gone and I would have never found out the truth, found Bella, if it wasn't for her and for that I love her. I would never tell anyone this but she is probably my favorite among my siblings.

**B**- Bella. I could literally not remember a time since I met her that I haven't been completely in love and awe of her, even when she thought I didn't which might have been the most absurd thought that has ever entered her beautiful head. She always says she not good enough for me but when in reality it is far from the truth. I am lucky that I have the honor to even be able to stand next to her non the less be able to call her my wife. Without her my life would be meaningless. Bella my love, my life, my heart, my wife, the mother of my child, and one of the two best things that have ever happened to me.

**C**- Carlisle. Even though you are not my biological father, you are my dad. Dad and father are two different things. I look up to you and you have taught me to be the man I am today. I know you feel guilt for making me a monster and at first I resented you for it but I realized that I wasn't mad at you I was mad at myself for wanting to murder people. I can never express enough how grateful I am that you took me back without a second thought about how I treated you and what I did to those people. You accepted me for who I am and that is, I've learned from becoming a father, the unconditional love of a father.

**D- **Dreams. One of the things I miss about humanity is sleep. Not for the rest of slumber, no I don't even remember what feeling tired feels like. But I miss having dreams. Dreams were my way to escape from reality and dream about being a war hero and having a family. Being someone everyone looked up to. I had nightmares to and you really don't realize how much dreams and even nightmares mean to you until you cant have them anymore. Sure I used to watch Bella dream and now I sneak peaks into Nessie's but it will never be the same.

**E**- Esme. Like I said with Carlisle you may not be the one who gave birth to me but I look to you with all the adoration of a young man would his mom. Even though I am a few years older than you, you still seem much wiser than I and I go to you with all my problems and regrets and you never turn me away.

**F- **Fathers day- I barley remember fathers day back from my human life but I do remember my father was off to war the last one before I was changed and he died. Till Renesmee was born I had not really celebrated fathers day since I became what I am now, and really I thought the day would go by without any difference so I was delightfully surprised when Nessie and Bella came in with a card made by Nessie (though I look like something someone from hallmark would be jealous of) and a cake that said happy fathers day daddy. If my heart wasn't made of stone It would have melted at the sight. Though of course I didn't eat the cake but Renesmee and Jacob shared it (or Renesmee ate a piece and Jacob inhaled the rest).

**G**- Glitter. Though I am not a fan of glitter itself, personally I find it messy and unruly, but I learned to love it after Nessie went though a glitter phase and would literally throw it on herself everyday and the fact that it wouldn't stick to her it fell all over everything in the cottage. One day while I was cleaning it up I asked her why she did this and answered without missing a beat 'cause I want to sparkle pretty like you and mommy' and after that statement I let put glitter on everyday until she grew out of the phase.

**H- Home. I had once heard someone say home is where the heart is and I thought it was funny cause at that point I was doing everything I could to be at Bella's house which I guess my heart was at her house. But now that me and Bella share a house I understand the saying. Most of my favorite moments happen at our home. Like the nights when she holds Nessie and I play both their lullaby's till finally Nessie falls into a deep slumber.**


End file.
